fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Look-a-troopa
Can We Do A Thing In which "a thing" is defined as a pet pack of the angels from Evangelion ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 23:06, February 11, 2014 (UTC)' : Sure m8. Are you going with the original series' sequence or the Rebuild one? (There are minor differences) ' LAT (Talk • )' 23:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::All of them, or all of the important ones, if possible. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 23:35, February 11, 2014 (UTC)' Most of them are going to be big (*3) because hooray. Style is: Name (Edition) Taxonomy - Mutations from regular taxonomy. Descriptions will be added later * Adam Gaia Stickbot - Has four thunderwingythingies jutting out from back. Glows, inverted head coloration (dark is light) - LAT * Lilith (NGE version) Mutated Carrot Springbot - Bottom springs deleted and replaced with small stubs, face has seven eyes - LD * Tunniel Ou Spiderbot - Has line sprouting from Spiderbot "head" in both directions, one has head - LAT * Sachiel (Pre-explosion) Skull Giant - Head is pushed down more, eyes glow red, fingers added, additional padding/"bones" on body - LD * Shamshel: ** Shamshel I (NGE version) Spade Warplane - Pink whips are inbetween lines on wings, green ribcage arms legs on body - LD ** Shamshel II (Rebuild version; Locked) Amanita Warplane - Has large and circular eyes, pink whips are inbetween lines on wings, ribcage arms bone leg thingies on body (possibly animated?), "tail" is purple in middle - LD * Ramiel Mutated Diamond Square - Square is tilted to look like a diamond - LD * Clockiel Gear Alien - No idea how to do anything on this guy good luck lol - LAT * Gaghiel Behemoth Trout - LD * Israfel Zen Crab - Faded Lilac/Chrome body - LD ** Israfel 甲 Blue Coconut Crab - Gold body, head is upside-down, *2 size - LD ** Israfel 乙 Blue Coconut Crab - Silver body, head is upside-down, *2 size - LD * Sandalphon Sigma Clione/Manta-Ray - LD * Matarael Egg Spider - Coloration is dark gray, Head is restyled to have multiple eyes along surface and "mouth" acts as bottom eye - LAT * Sahaquiel I (Rebuild Shell form) Mutated Eye Chip - Fit multiple eyes in body, if possible - LAT * Sahaquiel II (Regular NGE/Hatched Rebuild form) Eye Satellite - Glow-esque hands surround Satellite hands - LD * Ireul Cyclops (PS) Wheel - Capable of infecting one robotic already adopted pet of choice, changing their look somewhat; normal size - LAT * Leliel Mutated Swirl Warper - Coloration is dark gray, only one, long warp is present - LAT * Bardiel Gel Slime - Capable of infecting one organic already adopted pet of choice, changing their look somewhat; normal size - LAT * Zeruel Bulb (Dark) Mole - LAT * Arael Dark Butterfly - Eye is Black, MSPA-criminally-cyan coloration LD *Armisael: ** Armisael I (Ring form) Roundbar Planet - Rings are possibly small X-shapes - LD ** Armisael II (Tower form; Locked) Mutated Comet Totem- uses heads of previous angels - Heads from bottom to top: Skull, Spade, Diamond, Zen, Sigma, Spiral, Behemoth? (Gaghiel), Eye, Bulb (Dark), Egg, Comet (Represents wings of Arael) - [[User:Ludicrine|LD] * Tzaphquiel Copy (Alt) Dragon - Body is black - LAT * Tabris Copy Stickman - Normal size, has EVA form - LD ** EVA Unit-02 Sawblade Bot - How about I actually watch the anime first ahahaha - LD Zis be brainstorm stockpile scratchboard thingy ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 18:36, February 13, 2014 (UTC)' :I've pretty much done the best I could with my limited info on them as far as appearances go. Anything with three question marks I can't figure out due to there being no available head/species I can think of that would fit or that I can't find a good enough picture or description of the actual angel. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 16:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC)' Alliance with the Despair Kingdom As a gesture of peace from the Despair Kingdom to the Bacterial Empire, I'd like to give you a pet to serve the royal bloodline, Yuu . Please accept this as a gift from the Despair Kingdom, in hopes of forming an alliance. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:49, March 25, 2014 (UTC) : Very well. The Bacterial Empire accepts your tribute. ' LAT (Talk • )' 17:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) : Happy bir'day mate Exactly What It Says on the Samarium. Happy 19th year o' life. Prolly will come up with a gift later today, so yep. Have a g'day timelord and you obviously just fast forwarded to this day. 11:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I'd also like to wish you a happy birthday. As a birthday gift, I had this pet pre-made for the occasion. mIrAcLeS Roundhead Corrupter (Upon Request ♀) Is infused with miracles (and chaos). I hope you have a great time. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:03, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Heppei borfdei to jou. I was going to get you a pet that I found called Look-a-trooper that bears a strange resemblance to your likenesses, but he seems to have time-traveled away somewhere. I wish I could find him again... But yeh, hopefully this ain't too lat(e). ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 14:37, May 8, 2014 (UTC)' Thank ye all for the messages, I hope you yourselves have a as well. ' LAT (Talk • )' 19:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I guess I already said happy birthday yesterday and/or early this morning, but official jovial day o' birth to ye. Talk 20:55, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 21:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! (I hope you get some presents! Mine is on the way.) NutikTehWolfTalk 21:19, May 8, 2014 (UTC) *unenthusiastic party horn* DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:57, May 9, 2014 (UTC) By the way, here's another birthday pet. Gear Fairy (Upon Request ♂) I forgot to give it to you earlier. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 12:44, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Gift Pet Sahaur Onigiri Shock // Court Rose (♂ // -): Sahaur is not a very mobile individual and will choose to stay in one area rather than moving, even if his life begins to be threatened. He can become a non-sapient COURT ROSE which exhibits no unusual properties and may be used as a regular weapon. Enjoy. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 01:51, June 2, 2014 (UTC)' : Thanke ye. ' LAT (Talk • )' 12:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Cross breed request Ellona and Zooplankton. What do you think? ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 20:39, August 5, 2014 (UTC : Sure man let's do that ' LAT (Talk • )' 20:45, August 5, 2014 (UTC) There's also Flopside and Flipside, if you want to do that one too.'♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 04:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) : Oh right yes, this is alrighty as well. ' LAT (Talk • )' 16:06, August 12, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD SAM LEAVES SUDDENLY HE WENT TO NY ON A TRAIN NEWS JUST STATED "Train error kills 40 in a Small Quebec Town" ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING I HOPE WHAT I'M THINKING ISN'T TRUE. IT HAD BETTER NOT BE. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:05, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ^ This message appeared to be update of last year's event. I apologize for th- misunderstanding... NutikTehWolfTalk 00:21, August 20, 2014 (UTC) This is a message LAT, I was wondering if I could get a bit of help from you with the Ludus history story thing? Not just on the writing, but also on some art I want to use for it. I sort of want to use pictures at some points in the story to depict the scenes, and since you're a good artist I was hoping you could help with this? '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:55, September 25, 2014 (UTC) : Oh uh, sure I can help with that. ' LAT (Talk • )' 16:18, September 25, 2014 (UTC) By the way... You missed a major LDRP thing that happened last night. About three days ago I got all of the Murnic Fragments, and yesterday when others were in chat it was decided to give the shards to one of Murnic's followers/the servant. This apparently fixed a lot of the timeline problems (LD didn't really specify) and put is in Murnic's favor. Just thought you should know, since you're attendance in these RP sessions is common. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:39, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Ideas for Vampire Showdown Just some things that we can incorporate into the vampire showdown for later: *Vriska with a Carbon Fiber robot arm. *1001 Doomed Aradiabots made of Carbon Fiber. *Carbon Fiber Chainsaw. *Troll Jegus Debate. *Tavros with Carbon Fiber legs. *Replacing any of the Carbon Fiber things that I mentioned with Supermanium. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:32, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Why a 1001? Is there any significance to that number that I'm missing/forgetting?' LAT (Talk • )' 14:53, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that the canon thing says that there's 1001 of them. I also think that it's supposed to be a reference to Spades Slick destroying 1001/1000 clocks (And Jack Noir destroying the Aradiabots, relating to clocks because of Aradia's time powers.) '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:56, October 21, 2014 (UTC) You Missed It Last night there was an epic rumble between Kanaya Moriam and Josewong. But DMS had to leave before it was over and we weren't able to get a compilation of the screenshots. I hope we might be able to recover most or at least some of it, but if we don't I guess I can tell you the gist of it all. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 12:43, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :I predict there'll be a lot more chat events I'll be missing, aheh. ' LAT (Talk • )' 13:12, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::He explained what a hovercart was. Four times. That is just the beginning of the hilarity you missed. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:44, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Becuase User Blog comments aren't working for me right now I'm pretty sure that Denizens being assigned by Aspect aren't a thing. It's notable that some Denizens don't really have powers that are relating to the player's aspect (Hephaestus in particular, who actually seems like he's supposed to be assigned to Knights). There's also the fact that Aranea talked to Echidna, and the whole thing about "Denizens speak in a form of language that only their assigned player can even understand", basically confirming suggesting Aranea for having her as a Denizen, despite the fact that in SBURB Jade has Echidna and Rose has Cetus. (Also, at least according to all that I've seen, Yaldaboath is never said to be female at all.) '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 15:37, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Er, I read the other part wrong. Ignore that stuff about Yaldaboath's gender. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 15:42, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : The only true confirmations of denizens being shared are between Rose and Vriska; Jade and Kanaya; and Dirk and Caliborn. The former two of these pairs share an aspect, and the latter denizen is explicitly mentioned to be an exceptional one. Aranea's claims of having Echidna for her denizen were considered dubious, even by in-story characters. ' LAT (Talk • )' 15:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't know how people know who's Kanaya's denizen is Echidna? I can't find anywhere it was stated. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:01, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: Kind of difficult to go searching through the entire comic for that small thing, it's a well-known fact within the fandom though. ' LAT (Talk • )' 16:04, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::: I've actually found that the trolls don't talk about their Denizens until the panels thing in Doc Scratch's section, and I can't find anything confirming Echidna as her Denizen. The only thing she implies is that 'she had to stoke the Forge in order to lower the water levels on the planet', 'Karkat helped her with her quest', and that 'her denizen asked her to do a "similarly seemingly impossible thing" that Echidna asked of Jade'. Those things don't really seem like they'd be limited to the actions of an Aspect-fixed Denizen, but more like something that a Space player would just have to do connecting directly into their abilities, since forge stoking and frog breeding fall directly under those. (And I'd thought that it would have been talked about when Evil Jade was telling Karkat and Kanaya that Echidna wanted them to go to her, but it wasn't there either.) :::: Also, I have a theory about Hephaestus' connection to Knights, being that Hephaestus needs the lava from the forge to craft things, which requires a Space player, and Knights have been shown to aid Space players with their quests, seemingly giving both of their quests a necessary tie in with each other. Also because Hephaestus sounds like an ornery guy like Karkat. :::: And it's possible that Hemera and Nix aren't relating to aspects at all. Since they're the only ones who as of yet have not shown to have the same body colour as that of the character's symbol, and instead take the colours of Prospit and Derse, it's possible that they have relations to that . I also think that Hemera and Nix have relations to Prospit/Derse due to the fact that, in their mythologies, they are the goddess of daytime and the goddess of night, respectively. Also Jane and Roxy are in a busted session where Yaldabaoth is also a thing, so there's that. :::: And another thing that I believe kicks the legs of the whole Aspect-assigned Denizens is that a lot of the planets of players who share an Aspect are totally different and possibly inhospitable for the forms of Denizens in the way that they have been shown. :::: So yeah. There are all of my fan theories. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:33, December 18, 2014 (UTC) gift your sun rays go thru my building happy valentines day you dutch fuck GhostCheese (talk) 19:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Oh man thank for the ovo ' LAT (Talk • )''' 22:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Heh, that's a neat-o pet. You're pretty good at this. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC)